


You may now kiss the bride

by ileliberte



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess/Jules, getting married in style, aka where Bend it Like Beckham should have gone ;__;</p>
            </blockquote>





	You may now kiss the bride

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [on my tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/90394045014/jess-jules-getting-married-in-style-aka-where)


End file.
